Redemption
by Rose Yu
Summary: After Miss Watson's death and Bradley's attempted suicide, Dylan has trouble coping with the strangeness of White Pine Bay. However, when a new girl, Audrey, arrives at the Bates Motel, she might be the one thing to keep Dylan sane. Rated M for language, adult situations, and sexual content. DylanxOC and mentions of DylanxBradley and NormanxBradley
1. Chapter 1

**Bad**

_Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic in awhile. I don't intend for it to be very long, but I hope you enjoy! Please review and subscribe! Much appreciated!_

-Rose

* * *

He never thought that coming to live with Norma and Norman would be as complicated, worrisome, irritating, and welcoming as it had been. He thought it would be psychologically and emotionally torturing clearly, because why wouldn't it be?

It was Norma Bates – the manipulative psychotic bitch of a woman who he used to call Mom. And Norman, his younger half-better, was a good kid with his heart in the right place and all, but that didn't stop him from having his own set of issues. He needed help and Norma wasn't helping him exactly. She killed a man, well so did Dylan, and dropped him in the bay. She clung to her son like he was the oxygen and she was drowning. Norman was the one drowning though and the best way to let him breathe is by taking him away from Norma. But it wasn't just Norma he slowly realized.

It was the whole _fucking _town of White Pine Bay.

There was something seriously wrong with the people in this town Dylan decided. The fact that this town survived off of drug money kept hidden in the mountains, run by the richest higher-ups of the town was just proof of how fucked up it was. And better yet, he was working for and with them. Remo was an ass, but honest at least. Gil was just a dick that Dylan wasn't entirely sure he trusted, but decided if he stayed on his good side that nothing too bad will come to him.

Hopefully.

And now the teacher, murdered, that Norman apparently adored because he was the only one wailing like a banshee at her funeral right now. There were tears flowing down his face and the only way that Dylan could distinguish the tears between the rain drops was due to the fact that he had a big black umbrella over his family's head. He looked to Norman cautiously and sighed. He let his head drop as Norma took her son into her arms, holding him tightly.

The funeral was soon over and Dylan drove his family back to their home as Norman continued to cry in his mother's arms. Once they got home, Norma helped put Norman in his room.

Dylan got a Sam Adams from the fridge and sat down. He twisted it off in one smooth motion and muttered to himself, "This fucking town…" He took a long and hard swig, listening closely to the pitter-patter of rain falling down against the window.

Norma's light footsteps intruded the rain drops. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I put him to bed," she said softly. "He needs to sleep it off."

"Who was she again?" Dylan asked.

Norma shrugged, "Norman's English teacher. He liked her a lot – she apparently was helping with him some work for publishing."

Dylan simply nodded. "What a shame."

Norma walked over to the fridge and pulled herself her own bottle of Sam Adams. She sat diagonally from her son and looked out the window. "Hope Norman doesn't take this too hard."

Dylan nodded, but knew it wasn't true. Norman doesn't take anything lightly.

Towards the end of work a few days later in the early morning or late night or whatever you called it, Gil came over to Dylan who was watching some tweakers do their work. "Here," he said shortly, passing him an envelope that Dylan knew was his weekly pay.

"Thanks," Dylan nodded.

"You're doing good work, Kid." Though it was a compliment, his tone was clipped and cold. It sounded like normal Gil though – Dylan couldn't imagine him any other way.

Dylan nodded again, "Thank you."

Gil walked away as Remo approached Dylan. He leaned up against the same wall and muttered, "Don't freak out."

Dylan looked over to Remo and raised an eyebrow. The first thought running through his head was his brother. Dylan could see Norman running off the deep end because it had been only a few days since Miss Watson died. He could see Norman hurting people, hurting himself in retaliation. Or in jail for attempting to kill the murder himself. And then Norma, meddling her way into Sheriff Romero's stone cold heart, to save her son from prison.

"What happened?" Dylan asked quickly.

Remo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "You know that Martin's girl, Brianna? Brittany? Bethany-"

"Bradley." Dylan said shortly, trying to get Remo to spit it out. He knew this couldn't be good. Bradley lost her shit after her father died, and then practically covered herself in it when she found out that her father had been cheating on a woman named B. He should've been keeping a better eye on her since then. But Norman…

"Yeah, that's it," Remo snapped his fingers. He then looked back up at Dylan and said, "She got into an accident I heard over on the bridge."

Dylan stood up straighter, reaching into his back pocket to find his car keys and mapping out the fastest way to get to the bridge from here. "What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"Slow down," Remo whispered, trying to calm Dylan down from his climbing adrenaline high to find out what happened to Bradley. "She was driving and drunk-"

"Jesus, Bradley," Dylan muttered under his breath, wiping his hair back.

"And she stopped. And got out of her car and got onto the ledge and well… er… you know."

Dylan frowned, waiting for him to finish. "What?!"

"She jumped, you dumbass," he said in a sharp, low voice. "She jumped into the water!"

Dylan's eyes widened and his body froze for one… two… three.

"Where is she? Right now, where is she?"

"Someone saw and called in the police," explained Remo. "Or so I heard. She's in the hospital right now."

Dylan took a long breath at the thought of a drunken Bradley, crushed by waves in an attempt to end her life. She was doing okay for a minute, but Dylan should've known better that she was falling apart inside. It was too much for a seventeen year old High School Junior to handle.

"Just thought you should now… since you sneak around with her into her father's things… and all that," Remo said in a dry, sarcastic, nonchalant voice.

Dylan glared at him, but said, "Thanks." He took his money and ran towards his bike. Before even finishing putting on his helmet, Dylan was off towards the hospital. He drove as fast as he could, breaking laws and such to do so.

He parked his bike right at the entrance and ran inside. The nurse at the front desk looked at him and said, "Can I help you, Sir?", noticing his urgency.

"Bradley Martin? Where is she?"

"Oh… well, room 3, but Sir-"

Dylan ran off towards the rooms, looking down the halls to find her room. He slowed down when he finally saw the open window into her room. She was asleep with IVs and needles poking into her porcelain white skin. Her mother was talking to a doctor inside, in hushed voices, to hide it from someone who was sitting on the bed with Bradley, tightly holding her hand…

Who so happened to be Norman.

And that's when his better half reminded him to not cross lines. Things were fragile in the Bates/Masset house, fragile, but good. And right now, Norman didn't need anymore chaos in his life. He _liked _Bradley, and he had dibs on her first. And the funny saying that he used to say through high school with his friends, _Bros before Hoes, _ran through his mind loudly.

So whatever he felt for Bradley, Dylan put it aside as he walked backwards towards the entrance through which he had came. The kind nurse gave him a concerned look, "Is she not there?"

"No, she is," Dylan explained without looking to her, walking through the door.

The town wasn't fucked up. It's the people.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Face**

_Here's the second chapter. Please review and Enjoy!_

- Rose

* * *

It was raining, like it had been for the last week since Bradley Martin had been committed to the nearby Mental Institution. Everyone in town knew about her "accident," which wasn't really an accident, but people just didn't know what to call it. Especially Dylan. He just tried not to think about it in general. Norman talked about it all the time on the other hand, pacing around the Bates House asking aloud "if Bradley will be okay?"

To get away from it after he had just come home from work, Dylan went down to the office to get some quiet. He didn't want to hear Norman's ranting and constant worrying.

He ran down the stairs, trying hard to avoid the rain, and into the office to see Emma sitting there with a notebook and pen in hand. She looked up at him with her wide eyes.

"Do you have something to choke on?" Dylan asked dryly, shaking his head to get the water off his hair.

"Pardon?" Emma asked, sitting up straighter and tilting her head to the side. She looked a bit like a confused cocker spaniel.

Dylan ruffled his hair and said dryly, "I don't want my suicide to look obvious."

Emma sighed and smiled just the tiniest bit. "He's going off about her again?"

Dylan nodded and pulled out a cigarette. He sat by the window and opened it. He looked over to her and held up the cigarette. "You mind?"

"Just do it out the window."

Dylan nodded as he pulled out his lighter and burnt the end of his cigarette. He took a long breath in and pulled it away from his lips. He breathed it in some more before letting it out into the gray sky.

"She's not good for him," Emma muttered.

Dylan turned around and asked, "Huh?"

"Bradley." Emma said as if it were obvious. She looked down at her pen and said, "She's really not good him."

"Oh."

"And he's not good for her," Emma added softly. "They're two really fucked up people who like to fuck other people up."

Dylan leaned further away from Emma, not used to curses coming out of her small mouth even though he knew how Norman hurt Emma's feelings. He gave her an appraising look. "You still like Norman?"

Emma looked down as her cheeks turned pink. She began scribbling in her notebook. "No."

He didn't believe her.

"Well…" She muttered sheepishly. "I shouldn't."

Dylan chuckled a little as he took another long breath. He looked out the window to blow some more smoke out. He looked back to her and said, "We always want what we can't have."

"You like Bradley too, right?" It was asked like a question, but it sounded like she already knew.

Dylan took another breath in and then released the smoke. "Nah."

"Don't lie about it."

"They're lines that you don't cross, Emma," Dylan explained as he gave her a look. "And one of them is that you don't _like _the girl your brother is morbidly obsessed with."

At first he thought it was harsh, too harsh for Emma at least, the kindest girl in the universe he has met in his life (he has met a lot of girls). But she smiled, genuinely. She smiled and so did her eyes.

Dylan flicked the butt of the cigarette out the window before walking into the backroom towards the bathroom. Once he looked the door, he heard the bell chime, someone else entering.

_Business? _Dylan thought curiously. Apart of him couldn't believe that someone would actually stop here of all places unless they were an ax murder or apart of an illegal sex trade. And then the better part of him was happy for Norma to get a customer. Something she desperately needed.

"Hi, Welcome to the Bates Motel," Emma said in a polite and welcoming voice.

"Hello." It was a female voice, sort of low and raspy; it was like a bedroom voice without being overdone or slutty. "I'd like a room please."

Dylan tried to pee faster to see whom this voice belonged to.

"Okay for how long?" Emma asked.

"Uh," the female laughed throatily. "I'm not sure. Just a couple of days. I'm looking for an apartment in town so until then. Can I do nightly?"

"Of course," Emma replied. "Can you write down your information?"

Dylan opened the door and washed his hands quickly. He looked down at himself and well, kind of looked like a mess. Today, he had been fixing Norma's car and so he had oil all over his shirt. Plus, he looked kind of grimy and tired because he didn't sleep much last night. Maybe not the best way to make a first impression on a customer.

Dylan leaned against the wall and tried to peer out to get a look at her, but couldn't see much. Only that she had long shiny and wavy black hair and a knitted maroon cardigan on.

"Here's your room key," Emma said as she pulled out a key and passed it to her.

"Thanks," the girl said brightly.

"Need help with your bags?"

"Nah," she said in a playful and kind voice. "I'm going to go into town to meet up with someone. I'll come back though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," Emma said back kindly. "Miss… Chang."

"Cool, thanks so much," the girl said before running out back into the rain. Once he heard the door open and splashes of rain water, Dylan stepped out and looked at her.

She had tan skin and long lean legs. Like he had seen before, she wore a maroon cardigan, now being used to cover her head, and a pair of shorts on the bottom. She wore tall black beaten-up combat boots and ran into a big silver Jeep Wrangler with California license plates. The windows were dark so Dylan couldn't get a look at her face.

"Finally!" Emma said proudly. "Mrs. Bates will be happy."

Dylan looked down at her papers and saw that her name was Audrey Chang from Los Angeles. He looked up to see her backing out and driving towards town.

"So pretty too." Emma added. She then looked up at Dylan and asked, "Saw her?"

Dylan shook his head indifferently. "She'll be staying here. I'll see her at some point."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bartender**

_Sorry that this is late - I was without internet for a while. But here is the next chapter - Review, Subscribe, and Enjoy!_

- Rose Yu

* * *

_Dear Dylan,_

_Don't think badly of me. Please. I was scared and felt lonely, like no one understood me. And I felt betrayed by my dad, even though he was dead. I thought I had no one to turn to. Not even you, but I heard you came by right after they found me. You didn't come in because of Norman, wasn't it? _

_I wish you had anyway. I mean it._

_I think putting me in here was extreme, but whatever. It'll give me time to plan, to figure out who killed my father, and who B is or was. And I'm not going to take anyone else's bullshit from now on. I'm going to find out the truth for myself._

_I might not have a plan now, but still, I don't like it here. It's bland, cold, and lonely. In a really weird way, I wish you here with me. _

_Hope you are ok,_

_Bradley M._

_Sent Today at 10:03am_

Dylan sighed as he put his down on the coffee table, tapping the butt of his cigarette to get the ash off. He was sitting on the porch of the Bates Motel, outside room number two. It was a cool day with a pink tinged sky, still gray though. It was like he was looking through tinted sunglasses. He wondered if Bradley could see the sky too.

Dylan felt the need to answer, felt it in the pit of his stomach, to tell her that he could never hate her, was worried about her, and wish she could be with him too… sort of.

But he didn't. He couldn't cross the line that he could possibly break his relationship with Norman. When things were finally going good… sort of. So, no, he would not. And Bradley was young, seventeen, she'd bounce back and find someone ten times better than Dylan.

And Norman.

But that didn't stop him from wanting to reply.

"Dylan, Christ, can you stop smoking on the porch!"

Dylan looked up to see Norma walking over to him. She was in a white satin shirt and a floral pencil skirt. Her hair draped down, making her look younger than she was. Though she pretty goddamn young.

"You're scaring off the customers," she glared.

"The rumors are scaring off the customers," Dylan countered with another puff of his cigarette. "Not me."

"Well, don't scare off, Audrey. She's here, isn't she?" Norma asked, suddenly calmer and kinder.

"Do you see her Jeep?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

She looked around to see no big Jeep Wrangler and sighed. She then gave her son an irritated look. It used to be one of pure contempt and hatred, now it was more like a mother rolling her eyes at her sassy son look. "Oh shut up."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Why shut up?" Norma asked hotly, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," Dylan said in a calmer voice. "Why're you looking for her?"

"Oh," Norma said, probably surprised by her son's harmless intentions. "I wanted to invite her to dinner at the house."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Norma shrugged innocently. "She seems like a nice girl. Young and vivacious. Cleans up after herself. Good manners. And she's here alone – it's been two days and I thought why not. I'm making chicken pot pie."

Dylan felt envious that Norma had got to see her and he hadn't yet. Emma liked her too, said she was fun to talk to. Norman even said she seemed like a "very nice person." Why hadn't he met her yet?

"Well, you know what happened to your last customer," Dylan muttered slyly.

"Don't remind me," Norma groaned. She sighed and muttered, "She's probably at the bar." She let out a short sigh and turned around, "Oh well."

Out of curiosity, Dylan stood up, put out his cigarette, and ran up to follow his mother. "What Bar?" He asked curiously.

"She told me she got a job at _O'Malley's Bar_," Norma revealed indifferently, dialing in Norman's phone number. "Their new bartender."

To get his mind off of Bradley Martin, the girl who might be emotional death to him, Dylan turned around and headed towards his bike.

"Dylan! Where are you going?" Norma shouted after him.

"Bar," he said without turning back.

"I'm making chicken pot pie though!" She shouted at him.

"Save me some."

She let out a tired huff as she continued up the stairs towards the old house, now calling her other son to see where he was.

Dylan arrived on main street in a matter of minutes and found himself soon in front of _O'Malley's. _It was the sports bar of the town, the place where the guys would go after work. It was nice, a bit dingy, but the best this small town had. There was a elevated flat screen in the corner that showed the Sunday night football games.

He parked his bike right in front and saw the big Jeep Wrangler across the streets. He put his helmet under his arm and walked in. He saw a couple of guy's from work and nodded to them.

"Dylan, how're you, man?"

"Dylan!"

"Masset, how're ya?"

Yes, Dylan was quite popular with the weed workers. He knew them and they knew him. He was a kind young guy in their eyes, but not to be messed with because he came from the infamous Bates family. And he was right under Gil. So people tried to be nice to him.

He walked over to the bar and rested his helmet down. He didn't see anyone at the bar except for O'Malley's youngest son, Brian. "How're you, Dylan?" He had grungy brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a stomach on him, but nonetheless still somewhat handsome.

"Good, You?" Dylan said, trying not to sound disappointed in not seeing Audrey Chang.

"Same. What can I get for you?"

"A shot of Tito's," Dylan decided, letting his angst speak for him instead.

"Oof. Rough day- oh, Audrey, help out my friend for me. I got to pick up my niece."

"Yeah, sure," the familiar female voice agreed.

Dylan turned around from the bar to the front door to see a beautiful young Asian woman that had to be Audrey Chang. She had long black wavy hair, resting neatly past her shoulders. She had tan smooth skin and almond shaped eyes, pretty big for an Asian girl. She had a straight nose and thin lips. She wore a flannel shirt, opened to show a gray crop top underneath, a pair of black leggings, and the same combat boots he had seen before.

She walked confidently to the bar, not even bother to notice the stares of the customers. She slid over the bar in one smooth motion and looked at Dylan with a kind smile. "What'd you want?"

"uh…" It was pathetic and Dylan knew it.

"Tito's," said Brian. He smirked at Dylan and mouthed, _See ya, Kid. _

Audrey pulled down the Tito's and got him a shot glass. She pulled out a shot glass and quickly poured a full shot for him. She passed it to him and smiled, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dylan decided to keep it short sweet and simple.

She smiled, "You seem popular around here."

"You seem new."

Audrey nodded, "Just came to town." She began to clean some glasses and went on. "I'm actually staying at the Bates Motel."

Dylan smiled. Of course he knew this, but hey, he would pretend like he didn't. It would offer up conversation. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why?" She asked.

"Bates Motel is run by my mom, Norma."

"Oh!" She smiled. She put out a hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Are you… Norman or Dylan?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "She actually mentioned me?"

Audrey nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

Dylan shrugged, "Normally doesn't happen all the time."

She shook her head, "She spoke kind of fondly of you. Said you were a bit irritable, but were always helpful."

Dylan looked down at his drink. "That was… unexpected of her."

"You seem like you have a nice family," she added.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night, unless you're working," Dylan offered.

Audrey's eyes widened with surprise, and appeared to be a bit flustered. "Uh… no, I'm free." She smiled as she pushed a piece of her hair back. "Sounds nice."

Dylan smiled, a crooked very charming smile that he couldn't stop.


End file.
